


he's sick yev

by YestardayLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YestardayLove/pseuds/YestardayLove
Summary: "That little fuck-""Mick they're 6 year olds," Ian chastised."That little a-," Ian gave him a look. "Child. He was coughing when I went to drop Yev off Yev hugged him before he hugged me 'bye'," Mickey explained."Just coughing?""A fuckin smoker's cough. That shit was disgusting," Mickey started coughing and Ian winced as he grabbed his chest again."He's 6."





	he's sick yev

**Author's Note:**

> i was given the prompt:  
> "Make one where Mickey gets sick"  
> and i might've gotten carried away

Mickey woke up with a cough. A lung tightening, chest aching cough. Ian instantly woke up at the sound. One of Mickey's hands clutched his chest while the other was balled in a fist over his mouth. Ian winced at the sound of the cough and how uncomfortable he looked.

Ian got up and went into the fridge to get him a water. He came back quickly and gave it to Mickey. Mickey sat up as he took the water from him. He quickly opened it and drank it. He winced, causing Ian to squint.

"What's wrong?"

"It fucking hurts to swallow," he said quickly, still drinking the water.

"When the fuck did you get sick," Ian asked. He thought back and Mickey hasn't shown any signs of having the flu or a cold recently.

"Fuck if I know," Mickey replied finishing his water.

"Was one of Yev's friends sick yesterday or this week?"

"That little fuck-"

"Mick they're 6 year olds," Ian chastised.

"That little a-," Ian gave him a look. " _Child._ He was coughing when I went to drop Yev off Yev hugged him before he hugged me 'bye'," Mickey explained.

"Just coughing?"

"A fuckin smoker's cough. That shit was disgusting," Mickey started coughing and Ian winced as he grabbed his chest again.

"He's 6."

"Gallagher this shit hurts," Mickey said laying back down.

"I'm calling you out of work," Ian quickly got his phone before Mick could protest and dialed his number.

"Hi Jan it's Ian."

"He can't come in today."

"He has a really bad cough. It sounds like bronchitis."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to get his students sick. It's your call, he does teach 7 classes."

"Okay. Thank you Janice," Ian hung up the phone and sat it down. He left the room to start soup for Mickey.

Mickey sighed, wanting to just lay with Ian. He checked their clock and saw it was 5:19. "Fuck," he whispered. Usually he's on his way up of the house by 6:45.

Ian returned 15 minutes later with his soup. He even had tea. "Ginger for your throat," Ian said kissing his head.

"Thank you," Mickey said smiling at the kiss.

"Anything for you," Ian replied.

A smirk grew on Mickey's face and Ian shook his head. "No Mick you're sick."

"I'm not permanently sick," Mickey argued.

"When you're better," Ian smirked and Mickey groaned.

"Why not now since we're both up," he argued.

"Nope."

"Please," he begged.

"Eat your soup," Ian changed the subject.

"Alright," Mickey grumbled.

After Mickey ate his soup and drank his tea Ian instructed him to go to sleep. Eventually Ian set a "Just-In-Case" alarm for himself and laid down next to Mickey.

The timer went of at 6:40. Normally Mickey dropped Yevgeny off at 7:15 but Yevgeny's school didn't start til 7:55. Ian pulled himself from under Mickey and turned the alarm off.

He got out of bed with a yawn. Walking out of their room and into Yev's.

He turned the lights on and stretched. After his back cracked he went into Yev's closet and picked out a simple outfit. A green dinosaur shirt and jeans with black sneakers.

He put the clothes to the side and sat on Yev's bed. He shook his legs lightly and Yev woke up shortly after he started.

He yawned as he opened his eyes. Sitting up he waved at Ian. Ian smiled as Yev moved his lap and thought about going to sleep.

"Can I stay home," he yawned.

Ian chuckled. "No, you gotta go and play with all your friends."

"Please dad," Yev whined. Ian stood up, causing Yevgeny to hold onto the back of his neck and walked him to the bathroom. Sitting him on the counter.

Yev picked up his toothbrush and groaned as Ian handed him the toothpaste.

"I don't think I should go because Susy is annoying," Ian squinted.

 _Who the hell is Susy?_ "Who's Susy?"

"She's the new kid. Remember the one staring at you when you picked me up on Tuesday?"

"Oh," Ian said finally realising.

"Yeah she's always in somebody's business and when you tell her to shut up about it she gets in your face," Yevgeny complained. He put his toothbrush under the water then started to brush his teeth.

"You can't let one person ruin your whole reason on why you don't want to go."

Yev took his toothbrush out of his mouth to say, "I wanna be an astronaut is that school really gonna teach me how to be on the moon?"

Ian wanted to say _Touché_ , however there were _many_ arguments to go against Yev's.

"I didn't like the first grade either."

"Why?"

"Because Uncle Lip used to make a big deal about the third grade sh- stuff and your dad was a bully too," Ian grinned.

"Daddy went to first grade? I thought he hated all school," Yevgeny said after he spit into the sink. Him being suprised made Ian laugh.

"Yeah. He had to go to school because he wanted to be a math teacher," Ian said nodding his head.

"So I _have_ to go to school if I wanna go on the moon," Yevgeny asked looking up at Ian.

"Yeah. And then when you get _way_ older you can tell people what it's like to be an astronaut," Ian tried to reason.

Yevgeny thought it over briefly before smiling. "Then let's go to school," he said. Ian smiled as he took him off the counter and placed him on the ground.

Yev ran back into his room and got his clothes off his bed. He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

Ian went to fix him breakfast. Mickey kept it simple and since it was currently 7:19 simple was going gonna have to cut it. They lived on the edge of the district so it usually took 20-25 minutes to get Yev to school.

He pulled out the lucky charms and made them a bowl of cereal. Ian took his meds in the process and sat the bowls down.

"Fuck," he said realizing he wasn't dressed.

He quickly went into his and Mickey's room and changed from his pajamas to more presentable clothes.

He walked back out and was met with Yev eating his cereal. They ate and talked for a few moments before he noticed something.

"Why isn't Daddy taking me to school?"

"Cause he's sick Yev."

"Oh okay," Yev says going back to his cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you want to leave a Kudos I appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO if you read "His Mickey" chapter 12 is coming VERY soon :)


End file.
